Misoka The Light Child
by eveningfox
Summary: What if a girl had the keyblade? What if the girl had no idea of her true destiny? What if the girl teamed up with Sora? Sera, the one that has no idea of what will happen once she steps into the door that many people have never returned back. Completed!
1. Background Information

**Background information**

I was just an ordinary girl, with high intensions to find out what was out past the sea. I wanted to know…no, I need to know, for mother disappeared when I was only two years old. I have such vague memories of her. I can only remember her dark purple hair glowing in the sunlight when we would play together. Her most beautiful turtle green eyes shined with great happiness. Her apricot colored skin always seemed to bring happiness where ever se went. So now I wonder _what made her leave. _I have been questioning that a lot lately. I can never find the answer.

I asked my dad "Did she leave because she hated you?" He just looked at me with his golden eyes and his black hair running into his face and said "No honey, she loved me so very much." Then, he picked up his newspaper and read on.

I went into my room to dig out an old shoe box from under my bed. I opened it up and I saw a bunch of letters and picture. I was going to pick up my favorite picture, when my mom and I went up on the biggest hill in the park, but a different one caught my eye. I have never seen this letter before. I picked it up and I opened it. There was a picture in side and a letter. I opened up the letter first, to understand the picture. The letter says:

_Dear Sera,_

_I know that you are most likely questioning why I left. It is not because I don't love you are your father anymore; I love you guys with all of my heart._

_I left because I went exploring on the Island nearest island by it, Fate Island. I found an underground cavern, I couldn't resist, so I went into the cavern. What I saw in there reminded myself of you. The cave paintings seemed to have power, power of destruction or peace. I also saw a door. The door seemed mysterious._

_I walked towards it. I knew if I entered this door, I will never be able to see you again. So, I went back to the house and wrote this letter. I made sure you wouldn't be able to find it until you were at least 14 years old. I hope you are not mad at me for leaving you._

_Love,_

_Your Dearest Mother_

I folded up the letter and put it back into the envelope with the picture. I put the box under my bed and put the envelope in my pocket. I ran to dad.

"Dad, I found why mother left!" I said while walking into the living room.

My dad just looked at me and said "Why?"

"She found a cavern on Fate Island."

He looked at me like he knew the whole time "I know. I knew it all the time. I just didn't know when to tell you."

"It's okay; I am going to the cavern now." I said.

"I don't want to lose you to." My dad said.

"I won't go into the door, I promise."

"We will both go tomorrow."

"Okay." I said then went upstairs into my room. I called Keto and Karu, my friends, to tell them about the cavern. After I talked to them, I hung up and thought about my mother. Over time, I just fell asleep.


	2. The Cavern

**Chapter One-The Cavern**

"Sera, you awake?" A voice questioned outside my window.

"I am now." I said while yawing. I walked over to my window to see who it was. I saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Keto, what are you doing here?"

"You called my earlier, remember?" Keto said.

"I'm here too!" A soft, sweet voice said.

I picked up my flashlight and shined it on the other person. "What are you doing here, Karu?"

"You don't remember anything." Karu sighed, "You called us up and said something about a cavern."

I didn't say anything for a while. After two minutes of silence, I said "Oh, yeah, now I remember." I hit my head, "I'll be right down!"

I put on a tee-shirt and jeans. I had to make sure that I was quite, or I'll wake up my dad. But, I just ran down the stairs.

"So where exactly is this cavern?" Karu asked.

"On Fate Island!" I said excited.

"We better get going, or we will all get in deep trouble." Keto pointed out.

We all ran to the dock. We got on a boat and I started it up.

"It's about time that we got off that boat!" I said while getting off. Keto and Karu followed me.

"Yep, it's about time." Karu said while turning towards me.

"Hey, don't look at me! Keto told me to turn!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, it wasn't my entire fault, you went with me!" Keto said while walking over to me.

"Hey you two, forget about it!" Karu butted in, "Let's go find that cavern before the sun rises!"

Keto and I just nodded our heads "So where would you think it would be, Sera?" Keto asked.

"I don't know, maybe in that mountain where all the bushes are." I suggested.

"All right, let's go take a look!" Karu exclaimed.

Keto, Karu and I all ran over to the bushes. It was hard to run in the cold, wet sand. Once we got to the bushes, we tore them off. It was hard though, thinking of the fact that the bushes were rooted into the ground and were frozen from the night frost. To top it all off, the branches had sharp thorns on them. I pricked myself dozens of time, but not like this. This time it was different. These thons, I swear, were poisonous. It didn't seen that they were until we got into it cavern hallway.

"Sera, are you okay?" Keto asked. I was by the side of the cavern wall, trying to get air. Where ever the thorns pricked me, it stung like an arrow was shot right though me and couldn't get it out.

"How are we going to explain this to your dad?" Karu asked while she kneed be me, "But I'm sure everything is going too alright."

"It sure is." A voice said behind all of us. I tried to look up, but I couldn't. I was seating all over my body. I was going to lift up my hoodie to cool off when I felt a hand on my face. The hand was cool enough to stop me. "Now let's see here, no blistering in the hand. No burns and no blood. You are a very lucky girl." He took his hand off my face.

"Thank goodness." Keto sighed with relief.

"This should make you better in no time." The man said. He handed me a cup of medicine. "Here, drink this down."

I drank it down and I stood up. "Thank you, doc." I said.

"I'm no doctor," He started, "I'm just a person who knows how to cure any kind of poison."

After he said that he walked away and disappeared.

"I didn't even get to thank him." I said while looking into the entrance.

"I hope we see him again." Karu said looking down.

Keto and I both spun towards Karu and then looked at each other. "Karu, are you…in…" I hesitated.

"NO, I AM NOT IN LOVE!" Karu yelled.

"_Gee, _no need to yell!" Keto said while backing up.

"Hey, let's just go deeper into this cavern." I suggested.

Karu and Keto both agreed with me. We walked deeper, and deeper, and deeper into the cavern. It started to get really dark.

_"Come a little closer." _A voice said in an eerie voice, though it sounded sweet. _"Come on, don't be afraid. No one is in here beside you three." _

"Did you guys hear that?" I questioned.

"Hear what?" Karu asked.

"A voice." I responded.

"What voice?" Keto questioned.

"A women's voice." I said. I turned around to them to see if they were playing any trick on me.

_"Come a little closer. Your destiny is a waiting." _

"You guys are not doing that sound…That would mean," I began to say

"Are your ears wacky?" Karu asked.

"No, I just herd it a minute ago." I said, turning forward again to continue walking again.

_"Come, come, come into the light. Do not be afraid."_

I tried to ignore the voice, but I couldn't. Once we got into an open area, we all saw a door.

"It's a door?" Karu asked

I walked into the center of the room, where there is a beam of light shining from moon's rays.

"Sera, are you okay…again?" Keto asked.

I stood in the middle of the rays and looked at Keto and Karu.

"I'm fine." I said, sweetly.

"Okay, something's wrong with Sera." Karu said, "She has never used that voice, ever."

"Let's go." Keto said.

Karu and Keto turned around. I didn't move at all. It was like this is where I belonged. I never felt that I belonged somewhere, now I know how it feels.

"Sera?" Karu said while walking over to me. She tried to grab my hand when the rays shocked her.

"Sera get outta there!" Karu yelled.

I was physical there but mentally somewhere else. I was in a dark place. I heard the same voice that I heard in the cavern.

"_Come closer to your destiny."_

"What exactly is my destiny?" I asked

"_You have to find that out for yourself. Now, I must look into your soul to find out what weapon suits you." _

"Look into my soul?" I puzzled.

_"Ah, your soul is unique." _The voice stared to say _"Maybe she is the one?" _

"Maybe I am the one for what?"

_"Never mind that, your soul has chosen the sword as your weapon. Most people has there soul pick the shield."_

"The sword, awesome!" I said.

"_And your soul has given up the staff. Most souls have given up the sword" _

"The staff, what does that mean?" I questioned.

"_The shield is for protection, the staff is for destruction, and the sword is for power."_

"So, my soul has chosen power and has given up destruction." I said to myself, "That does sound like me.

_"Unfortunate, you do have a lot of darkness within you. There is darkness within every heart, there is no escaping it. I believe that you had something happen to you that you do not like"_

"Yes, my mother died when I was young. She disappeared in this cavern and I want to find out why and how." I said. I began to cry.

_"Do not cry young one, for time will bring you and your mother back together again. But in the mean time, do not question the unanswered; it could get you into a lot of trouble."_

I just nodded my head.

_"It is time for you to go, young one." _

I looked up and saw a flash. I was back in the cavern.

"Sera, you're alive!" Keto happily said.

"I guess I am." I said. The moon ray faded into a cloud.

"We better go." Karu suggested.

"Yeah, let's" I said.

"It's around midnight. If we don't return, our parents will come searching for us." Karu pointed out.

"Then, what are we still doing here, let's go!" I yelled.

All three of us ran out of the cavern and ran to the boat.

"Goodness, it's still here!" Keto was relieved.

We all got in and went back to our home island, Rocky Island.

Once we got to the island we all ran to out houses.

I ran by the house and tried to stay as silent as possible.

"SERA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" My dad yelled while I was going up the stairs.

"I'm so sorry dad, but I couldn't help it but I had to find out what was in that cavern." I said quickly.

"Sera, you remind me so much of Cerlin (Sera's mother's name). Even your skin color is the same as your mother." My dad said. He began to cry.

"Dad, don't cry. Someone once told me that one day you and your mother will be back together again."

He stopped crying. "Okay, now get off to bed."

"Boy, you keep the same the same mood every time I see you." I said while laughing, and I headed upstairs to go to bed.


	3. The Beginning

**Chapter 2-The Beginning **

"Hey dad, you comin'?" I asked while running to a boat. Karu and Keto were already in the boat, waiting for me.

"About time you got out of that house." Karu laughed.

"It does look like it is going to storm." Keto observed the sky. The sky was a grayish, blackish color. I did feel a little dampness in the air, but not too much to make it rain.

"Hey, I don't think it's gonna rain anytime soon, so, we don't have to worry about it." I said.

My dad finally got to us and he got into the boat. He stared up the motor and I got in.

"So, which side are we gonna go on Fate Island?" My dad asked all three of us.

"The side you are looking at." I said. I stood up and pointed my finger, "On to another journey to Fate Island." I put my finger down and faced towards the group, "What will the group encounter this time? Will they encounter the mysterious boy that they saw last night or will something else happen to the group, like a monster jump out and destroy the entire Island? We will never know until the time has come!"

Keto, Karu and my dad just looked at me, blankly.

"What, I thought it would be funny." I sat down.

They all stared laughing at once.

"You got to stop reading those sci-if books." Karu managed to get out with her constant laughing at what I just said.

"Nah, dad, just go." I said.

In minutes we arrived at Fate Island.

"So, now where is the cavern?" My dad asked while scratching his head.

"Follow us!" I said while running to the cavern.

I stepped into the cavern. The same boy that we encountered last night was there.

"Thank you for saving my life last night." I thanked

"Hey, it was no biggie, I just know a lot about poisonous things." He said.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Sera." I said while going to him.

"Nice to meet you, Sera. My name is Ace."

"Doesn't ace mean one?" I asked

"Yes and Sera means pure winged angel, right?"

"I do believe you are right." I said, "Hey, the moon ray that comes in the center of the cavern, is it suppose to make your soul go somewhere else?"

"Umm… I don't think so." Ace said, "Why?"

"Well, my soul was somewhere else other than on Fate Island. It was in an eerie place and I had my soul examined."

"Sounds like a sci-if book." Ace laughed.

"Ah, young love at work." A voice said behind me.

I turned around, "Karu, WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! BESIDES, WE JUST MET!" I yelled.

"Gees, no need to yell at me." Karu said

"Let's go see that door again." Keto suggested.

"Alright." I agreed, "See ya later, Ace."

"Hope we meet again soon." Ace said with a big smile on his face. It looked creepy, but in a pleasant kind of way. I turned and ran to the deepest part of the cavern.

Karu, Keto and my dad followed me. We all ran down to the cavern opening.

"So, this is where Cerlin disappeared." My dad said with amazement, "But this place, see never told me how it looked."

"Welcome to the middle of the cavern." I said while turning towards them.

"Why might it be the middle of the cavern, not the end?" Keto puzzled

"There is something behind this door, I can feel it." I said while turning to the door.

"Sera, are you okay?" My dad asked.

I turn to him, "I'm fine." I said

Karu went over to my dad and said, "She's been acting this way scene last night."

Keto walked over by my dad too, "You should have seen her, the moon rays reacted to her and Karu tried to get her out, but the moon rays shocked her. Sera was in a different place, mentally."

"Sera, where did you go, last night?" My dad asked while walking over to me.

"I really don't know." I said while I looked at the top of the cavern.

_"Do not be afraid of the darkness." _A voice said.

"Did you guys hear that?" I asked while looking at them.

"Hear what?" My dad asked.

"That's another thing she said all the time last night." Karu said to my dad.

_"The closer you get to the light, the stronger your shadow becomes." _The voice said again

Suddenly, the cavern stared to rumble. Once it was done rumbling strange creatures were around us. The sword that my soul chose last night appeared in my hands.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

I swung my sword to hit one of the dark creatures, but I only hit one of them.

"Sera, what the heck are those?" Karu asked me.

"I don't know, but…" I said while turning towards them. Suddenly, one of those dark, showy creatures jumped up and attacked me!

I couldn't see, I couldn't do anything, I was helpless. I cried for my dad, I cried for Karu, and I cried for Keto, but I never even heard a sound. Those things swallowed me up into a strange place; strange than the one that only my soul went to. This place is so cold, so dark, so…strange. But this place reminds me of somewhere, not sure where, just reminds me of a place that I have been before.

I fell on by back, I was on a platform. It had a design on it, looks like a princess of some sort.

_"I knew you would come sooner or later."_ A voice said. This voice was different from the one last night. This voice seemed angry in a way.

I walked forward into the middle of the platform. "Who are you?" I questioned.

_"That is none of your business" _the voice said, _"You are the one." _

"The one for what?" I questioned.

_"That's for me to know, and you to find out." _The voice said.

"Well, can you tell me anything?"

_"Yes, what you are going to do here."_

"What am I doing here anyways?"

_"To make your soul stronger."_

"What do I have to do?" I questioned while walking around.

_"Heartless, arise!" _

The creatures that attacked Keto, Karu, my dad, and I in the cavern, arose from the ground of the platform. They all stared attacking me at once, I swung to hit them with my sword, but it just went right through it.

"Umm…Help!" I yelled. I ran to the end of the platform.

"_Do not be afraid, of the power lies within you." _ The voice said. Suddenly a huge rubble happened. _"This is not good; I do not have control over the heartlesses. Ansem has returned to the dark side." _

"Who's Ansem?" I questioned

There was no answer.

"Great, I'm stuck in this place with these…Heartlesses, I think the voice called them, and no way to get back" I said, sadly.

Heartlesses came up to me and attacked me; I was knocked down to the floor. My sword was also knocked out of my hand. I was helpless. All what was on my mind was my dad and my friends. One heartless was putting his hand up in the air, going to stick me. Just when the heartless was going to stick me in the heart, something happened. A boy came and rescued me with some sort of powerful sword.

"I noticed you needed some help." The boy said.

"Thank you." I said while he helped me up

"Riku's the name." The boy said.

I looked up at him; he had shiny silver hair with turquoise eyes. "My name is Sera."

"Hey, let me take care of these heartlesses." Riku said.

I just nodded my head. Riku charges at the heartlesses, his sped was unseeable. His moves were unearthly. He was the perfect warrior. Strangely, the heartlesses gained up on him and pilled up on him. Once I shoved the heartlesses off of him, he was gone.

"What the heck…" I said while looking where Riku was. All of a sudden, a bright flash came and a 'sword' appeared in my hands, "What the heck is this?"

_"It is the Keyblade" _A voice said.

"The Keyblade, awesome." I said while looking at it, "Here goes nothing" And I swung my Keyblade to hit one of the heartlesses. In one hit, it was gone. I kept at it until all the heartlesses were gone. "I defeated them!" I said, astonished.

_"Congratulations" _The voice said, _"You may go back to your home planet now." _

"I would like it." I said

A flash came and I was in the cavern

"Sera, your back!" Karu said happily.

"Sera, you're alright" My dad said.

"Good to see you again." Keto said.

"Yes, nice to see you again sera." A voice said.

We all looked to see who it was. I t was the guy who saved me last night.

"Ace, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"That is for me to know and you to find out." Ace said. And Ace disappeared in front of our eyes.

"Did that seem weird to any of you guys?" Karu asked.

"Not to me." I said, "I've seen weirder things than that over these couple of days."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Keto said.

"Come on; let's just go for a swim." I suggested.

Everyone agreed, besides my dad, he's going home.


	4. Destroy

**Chapter 3-Destory**

It's the next day and I thought that it would be good to go for a swim, even though I did go swimming yesterday, the temperature was above 80 degrees! I called up Keto and Karu to see if they would like to go to Fate Island, and they both agreed. So, off we went to Fate Island, to swim.

"Hey, Sera, what exactly happened when you disappeared?" Keto questioned.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." I said while having flashbacks.

"Explain it as close as you can." Karu said.

"Well, the first time I was 'gone' I was transported to a strange new place. A place that was dark but enjoyable to look at. The second time, when those heartlesses took me…"

"Wait a second, what are heartlesses?" Keto and Karu asked at the same time.

"Oh, those things that attacked us yesterday." I said while hitting my head, "Well, any ways, the second place was cold and dark."

"Wait the sword! You drew a sword yesterday." Keto remembered.

"That is what my soul says that my personality is." I said, "In the first place I went."

"This is all so confusing." Karu said, "Let's just swim."

Keto and I agreed

_"Do not be afraid." _

"Did you guys hear that?" I questioned half way into the water.

"Sera, we have told you a million times, no." Karu said while looking at me.

"I need to be alone for a while" I said getting out of the water.

"Alright, we'll be here until you decide to come back." Keto said sweetly.

I ran off to the other side of the island.

_"You can stop running now."  
_I stopped running.

_"Most of the princesses of hearts have not been discovered yet. We thought that there were only seven, but I guess there are many more."_

"Who are the seven that are princesses?"

_"The seven are Bell, Alice, Arial, Snow White, Aurora, Jasmine, and Kairi." _

"Who are they?" I questioned.

_"You will soon find out on your journ…I mean when ever you find out."_

"Oh, okay." I said.

"Sera, Sera, come quick!" a voice said.

"This is argent!" A different voce said.

I looked behind me, it was Karu and Keto.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"You got to see this!" Karu said with worrisome.

She grabbed me by the arm and ran to the other side of the island

"Look!" Keto pointed at the nearest island to Fate Island.

I looked and I saw what I did not want to see. A huge, dark circle appeared out of the sky! It looked like it ripped the sky in two!

"What the…" I said. My mouth dropped.

"No clue." Karu managed to get out.

All of a sudden, shadowy figures came out and started to attack the island.

"DAD!" I screamed, "I gotta go save him!"  
Karu took me by the arm, I looked at her. She just shook her head.

"Why not?" I questioned her.

"The door has opened." She said.

"Door?" I looked at her, confused.

Karu let go of my arm and walked away.

"Keto, did you understand any of that." I said. I turned towards Keto, "Keto?' Keto was gone.

I walked around to find him, but I couldn't find him. I saw the thing that the heartlesses appeared out of. I saw it coming closer and closer. I went to the highest point of the island, Keto was there! He turned around.

"Sera, don't you understand, this is it! The door has opened, don't be afraid!" Keto said.

"Be afraid of what?" I questioned. The winds picked up.

"Of the darkness." Keto said.

There was complete silence. I walked over to Keto. He stuck his hand out at me. "Don't be afraid." Keto repeated.

"I am not afraid!" I yelled at Keto, trying to let him hear it over the violent wind. Some sort of dark circle came around us. I was skinning in, no way to escape, except for and outside force…Keto! I looked up, Keto was still there. I reached and I reached for Keto's hand, but I just couldn't reach it. I almost reached it though. Keto was just standing there, like a tree in the woods.

I sank down, down to the never ending pit of darkness. No, wait…it has ended! I was back on Fate Island, right where I fell into the bottomless pit of darkness. Everything was the same; even the rip in the sky was still here. But something's different; I took a good look around. Nothing was different, wait…Keto! Keto's gone!

"Keto, Keto, where are you?" I yelled, but I doubted anyone could hear me, for the strong wind is still present.

I ran to the cavern, for I know that the fierce wind could not get into the cavern. I ran into the cavern, into the dark passageway and into the where the cavern stops. I saw, Karu.

"Karu?" I said while looking over to her. Her face was faced by the door. She turned around.

"Sera…" Karu said. She sounded like she was under some sort of spell. Her eyes were completely dark violet.

"Karu, are you okay?" I questioned while walking towards her.

Suddenly, the door opened. A flash of bright light came out of the door. Karu was swung across the room, she bumped into me. I tried to stop us from smashing it the wall. The bright light was so violent that I lost my site and I became weak. So, Karu and I flew across the room, smashing into the wall.

A minute later, the light disappeared and I was on the ground, Karu was not by me, Karu was not even in the room. I could see once again. I saw the sky filled up with bright stars. I saw Keto, He picked me up and we began to swim.

"Hey, wake up all ready!" Keto said.

"Huh?"

I opened up my eyes, "Oh, man, it was all just a dream."

"I see you are a wake." A voice said.

I sat up. I saw a boy with brown hair and blue eyes; his skin was as bright as the morning sun. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Sora." The brown haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you Sora, I'm Sera." I said, "Where am I?"

"You're on Destiny Island." Sora said. He walked to me and continued, "You're not from around here, right."

"How did you know?" I asked. Sora sat down on the bed he put me on.

"No one in this dem...Place wears that bracelet." Sora pointed out.

I looked at my wrist, there was a bracelet. _How did that get there? _I wondered. I have never had a bracelet in my life! "I don't know how this got in my wrist. I have never owned a bracelet before."

"Strange, someone must have given it to you while were asleep and put you on a raft."

"But I never made and raft. My mom never did or my friends!" I said, "But I did see a black hole in the sky where heartlesses came out of. Okay, I bettca you think I crazy now." I said

"HEARTLESSES!" Sora jumped, "They have returned!"  
"You know the Heartless?" I looked at him.

"Do I know them? Way to well. I kill heartlesses with my Keyblade!" Sora excited said.

"KEYBLADE!" I shouted, "I HAVE A KEYBLADE!"

"No, that's impossible!" Sora looked at me strangely.

"Here, I'll show you!" I said. I stood up and put my right hand into the air. "KEYBLADE, COME TO ME!"

Sora was shocked that I had a Keyblade. He called upon his Keyblade.

"So you do have Keyblade." I said to Sora.

"So there are two kingdom keys, so are there two dark key?" Sora thought to himself.

"You are right Sora." A voice said. Sora and I both looked. It was a silver haired boy with teal eyes.

I walked up to him, "Have we met?" I asked him.

"We may have." He said.

"Riku, why didn't you tell me that there were two?' Sora questioned.

"Riku…Riku…I heard that name somewhere, but where?" I said. I thought for a while when Sora and Riku were having there conversion. "That's it!"

"That's what?" Sora questioned.

"Riku, I know where I have heard that name. You are the guy who saved me from the heartlesses. But when I tried to help you, you were gone!" I said.

"So, you find out who I was, Sera." Riku came up by me. "But do I know you?"

"I don't think so." I said.  
"You will be surprised when you do find out who much I know about you." Riku said, mysteriously.

"Sora?" A kind sweet voice said.

All three of us looked by Sora's door, there was a red haired girl with purple eyes. Here skin was a light as midday sky.

"Kairi, you came back!" Sora said. Sora went over to her, "I missed you." Sora hugged her.

"I missed you to." Kairi said, "Riku how did you…?" She was confused.

"I have no clue. I think it is because a new Keyblade has risen."

"New keyblade?"

"Yes, I girl kingdom key." Sora said.

"And here is the holder." Riku pointed to me.

"I am Kairi, and you may be."

"Kairi" I said, "Wait, I heard your name before." I thought. "You one of the princesses of hearts!"

"Yes, but how did you know?" Kairi asked.

"Umm…a voice told me." I said, "Sounds weird, but true."

"Hey, Sora, didn't you hear a voice when you got your keyblade?" Riku asked Sora.

"Yea, I did." Sora said, "Sera, was it a man's voice?"

"Yes." I said, "I also heard a female voice the previous day."

"I never did hear the female voice." Sora said.

"Hey, maybe, Sera's stronger than you." Kairi teased.

"A girl, stronger than me!" Sora laughed.

I went up to Sora and punched him in the stomach then the head. He was down on the ground.

"Don't ever say that, because if you were stronger than me, you wouldn't make fun of girls." I said coldly.

"Hey, I think this a start of a fun relationship." Kairi said.

Sora got up. "Alright, I admit it; you're stronger than me, physical." Sora said.

"You want to take me on mentally?" I asked.

"Umm... I betcha your stronger mentally too, but not in martial arts."

"I have a black belt."

"All right, not in a keyblade match." Sora smirked.

"Bring it on!" I said.

"Why not fight this some time else." Kairi suggested.

I nodded my head then Sora.

"This is definitely going to be an odd friendship." Riku shook his head while looking eyes closed and looking down at the ground.

"Anyone hungry?' Kairi asked.

"I am!" I said.

"Me too." Riku said.

Sora just nodded his head.

I went with Kairi and Riku went by Sora.

"Hey, it's okay. Just 'cuz she has a keyblade doesn't mean she teaming up with you." Riku said to Sora.

"She better not!" Sora said.

"Hey, what happened to the Sora that was happy?" Riku asked.

"Happy?" Sora said with a hopeless voice. Then suddenly perked his head up and smiled, "You're right Riku, I should be happy with the choice she makes."

"Hey, I'll race ya. First on to the table, wins." Riku says.

"And the reward?" Sora asked.

"Gets to decide if Sera teams up with us are not."

"Right!" Sora said. He made is clock to ding on three…two…one…_ding_, and off Sora and Riku went. Riku took the way to slid down the rail and Sora took the stairs. It would be a close match but…Riku wins.

'All right, you are the winner…again." Sora said.

"I say…Sera teams up with us." Riku said while looked at me.

"What's this all about?" I asked.

"Nothing." Sora said.

"Hey who's hungry?" Kairi asked while bring the food in.

"Looks good." Sora said.

"Dig in!" Kairi said while putting the food on the table.

"First off, I would like to say to Sera…" Riku said.

I looked at Riku strangely.

"Welcome to the gang!" Riku said.

"Thanks guys." I said, "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" I reached for some food and ate it, and the rest did the same


	5. Friends Forever

**Chapter 4- Friends Forever**

I was walking on the beach, wondering if I'll ever see Keto or Karu again. I also thought if they did escape, where are they? I heard someone running behind me. I stopped to looked back It was Riku.

"Sera, what was your homeland like?" Riku asked.

"Well, it was a lot like this place. Tall palm trees, a clear blue ocean, and the birds singing in the sun." I said while looking up at the sky.

I continued walking; I put my head down to look at the sand. Riku walked with me.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Riku asked while going in front of me.

"Nothing, it just too weird to talk about." I said, looking at Riku.

"Come on, you can tell me all about it. I've encountered many odd things. If you think your situation is weird, come live with Sora and me. Then, tell me that our life is not weird." Riku said.

"Well, alright. You know when Sora got the keyblade, well, what if he got his keyblade and then a bunch of heartlesses started ganging up him, you, Kairi, and his family." I said. I tear came down my cheek. I wiped it off.

"Hey don't cry: we all had sad things happen to us." Riku said happily, "Heck, I got trapped in the door and couldn't get out."

"The door, my friend Keto mentioned this door." I said.

Riku looked at me with a worried face. "This is not good, not good at all."

"Why, what's not good." I asked.

"Sera, Sora didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?" I wondered

"That is that I did to become evil and my body was taken over, by Ansem!"

"Ansem…" I wondered, "Who is he?"

"Ansem was a very smart ruler that devoted his life in studying the heartless, but he got so deep into them that the heartless turned him into his leader. Then one day he couldn't maintain the power of the heartlesses, so, he had to take someone over." Riku started, "And I happened to be with the heartless, to find Kairi of course, and when I found out that Ansem need someone else to control the heartlesses it was to late. I was talking to Sora, and that's when Ansem choice me to be the new ruler. But he wanted to still live, so he transferred his soul into my body. So Ansem and I were fighting, inside of me."

"WOW, Ansem taking you over, must have been scary." I said, "Just thinking about it, makes chills down my spine."

"And that's not all, Sora and I…umm…controlled by Ansem, had to face. It was a battle between good and evil. If Sora wins, then the worlds would be safe from the heartlesses. And if I, controlled by Ansem, would have one, then the worlds would be shattered. Luckily, Sora won, by just by a little bit, and all the worlds were safe. But I had a consequence, be looked up behind the door forever." Riku remembered, "And some how, I got out just a couple of days ago. I believe it is a sign. A sign that the heartlesses have returned, and Ansem lived."

I couldn't speak, expectably with what I saw in the sky. "The heartlesses have come here!" I yelled. I pointed to the rip in the sky.

Riku looked behind him, "NO, I CAN'T GO!" Riku yelled. The mere image of Ansem was before us, "ANSEM, I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU!"

"YOU MUST, IT IS YOUR DESTENY!"

"MY DENTY HAS CHANGED, I AM STYING RIGHT HERE!"

All of a sudden, Riku was being surrounded by the darkness

"SERA GO! YOU HOLD THE GREASTEST POWER OF ALL, GO!" Riku yelled.

"So she holds the power of the keyblade." Ansem said, "I shall posses her instead!"  
"SERA RUN!" Riku screamed.

I ran and ran across the beach, Ansem just followed me. I called upon the keyblade and prepared for battle.

"So, you do hold the keyblade." Ansem said.

"RIKU, GO TELL SORA AND KAIRI THAT I NEED THERE HELP!" I yelled.

"So, Kairi is on this planet." Ansem said coldly, "Two for one, I like that.

Riku ran to get Sora.

"I'm warning you to stay back!"

"Whatcha gonna do, slice me up into tiny pieces? Well, that is not going to work!"

"You'll be surprised." I said with a smirk on my face.

"SERA!" A familiar voice said.

I couldn't look at who said that for Ansem fired a snow attacked at me. "What the heck was that?"

"Sera, there is no escape, you shall come with me!"

"NEVER!" I yelled over the wind.

"SERA GET OUT OF THERE!" The same voice said.

"I can't!" I said while being hit by the blast Ansem shot at me.

That familiar voice person slid down to help me. He tried to slice Ansem up, but he was a hologram.

"I told you it wouldn't work, but you pathetic people did not listen to me!" Ansem yelled he looked behind himself, that familiar voice was Sora, "Sora, long time no see. The last time you saw me was when I was controlling Riku. Now, I shall control Sera."

"Over my dead body!" Sora said coldly.

"Then your dead body shall lie here!" Ansem shot a fire attack at Sora. Luckily Sora blocked.

"You're gonna have to do better that that if you want to defeat me!" Sora yelled.

Sora and Ansem went all out on each other. Meanwhile, I was trying to get up, but I couldn't. Riku ran over to me and helped me up.

"Sera follow Kairi to cave." Riku said. He pointed at Kairi.

I just nodded my head. I tried to run, but I couldn't. "Riku, what about Sora?" I asked. I stared right in his eyes and did not blink at all.

All, he said was a few words, "He will be fine." And Kairi took me by the arm and in minutes I couldn't see Riku or Sora. "Kairi, I must go back, I have to save Riku and Sora!"

"They'll be fine, trust me. I have seen them fight with their keyblades." Kairi said with a smile.

"NO, THEY NEED MY HELP!" I tried to resist Kairi, but she wouldn't let go, "Kairi, you're hurting me." I stared to bleed. Kairi just looked at me with a strange grin. "You're not Kairi! Who are you?"

So called Kairi turned into a man, a man I have seen before. "You got me solved, I'm not Kairi. Kairi is with us!" He laughed.

"You are part of the heartlesses!" I said.

"Howcha know?" He said still laughing

"RIKU, SORA, HELP!" I screamed.

He just looked at and said, "Do you really think that they are going to hear you?"

"I heard her loud and clear!" someone said.

The man stopped and looked behind him. I looked to. "Riku!"

"Thought I'd just leave you here?" Riku asked.

"So, you Riku. The one Ansem took over five years ago."

"That's in the past now. This is the present." Riku drew his keyblade, "Welcome to the town of death, population: you!"

The man got angry and drew his keyblade. He charged at Riku. Riku jumped up in the air, and he hit the man with his keyblade. The man fled.

"Riku, what is your keyblade?" I looked at it strangely.

"Oh, it's the Bat blade." He said.

"Oh, where's Sora?" I asked.

All of a sudden, around Riku was the dark circle of the heartlesses. "Riku!"

"Sera, I can not avoid it any longer, good bye." And Riku disappeared.

I looked at where he was standing a minute ago, "Riku, I'll save you, no matter what!" I yelled.

Sora came running towards me, 'Sera, where's Riku?"

"Gone, Ansem took him back."

Sora was speechless

"And Kairi was taken to."

"Sera, come on, we got to pay a little visit to Traverse Town." He said, "Follow me, quickly, or we'll vanish like the planet will."

I didn't know where we were going but I know it was part of what I had to do. Sora led me to a cave, just like the one on Fate Island. He opened the door in the cave, and next thing I knew, we were on a ship.

"Sera, I must confess. We all have been lying to you. Fate Island is not on this world. Your world was destroyed by the heartlesses. Somehow you were transported here."

"The cavern on my world had a door just like this world did." I said remembering.

"That's probably how you got here then, through the cavern door." Sora said, "Hold on."

I held on to the seat. The ship rumbled, and I looked outside. What I saw was amazing, it looked like the sky, but only with different colors you could point out. Other ships were around us. "Sora, look outside."

"I've seen it, plenty of times." Sora said.

I looked out the window once more; this time I saw a bunch of ships, "Sora, what are those?" I asked pointing to one of them.

"Oh man, those are the heartlesses ships, we got to go fast." Sora put the ship into warp drive. The intense speed was ripping me off my seat.

We suddenly stopped; I looked out the window to see why we stopped so suddenly, I saw a world filled with towns and people. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to Traverse town, where you will meet Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, cid, and whole bunch of other friends." Sora smiled.

We landed just outside on of the towns. We both stepped out and we were instantly in a town.

"Sora, nice to see you again, I see you have brought a newly made friend with you." A girl said. This girl was happy. She wore a silver headband and a half top green shirt. She had boot on that reached her knees. She also had some sort of ninja necklace on.

"Oh yes, Yuffie meet Sera and vice versa."

"Hey, are you a ninja of some sort?" I asked out loud.

"Yep, I am a black belt ninja."

"So, Sora, who're new friend?" A man out of nowhere asked.

"Leon, this is Sera."

I looked up to see the man. He had a scare across his face. He held a large sword and wore black jacket. His hair was a deep brown.

"Nice to meet you Leon." I said while looking up at him.

"So I heard your message that all the worlds have been connected once again. Do you think Ansem is up to something?" Sora asked.

Leon just looked at me, and then turned towards me. "I don't know. You killed Ansem, remember?" Leon said.

"Leon, I don't be so sure that Sora killed Ansem. You saw what the Heartlesses can do. Maybe they raised Ansem from his slumber." Yuffie said to Leon.

"You know, Yuffie may be right." Sora thought out loud.

"I have no idea what the heck you guys are saying. All I get out of this is that Ansem is evil, Darkness and the Heartlesses rose him up after Sora killed him." I said quickly, "Anything else you want to add?"

"Yep, Donald and Goofy!" Sora said.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"They are the ones that helped me on my last journey." Sora said, "But where are they, they were suppose to be here."

"There ship was over throne by the heartlesses, so they were taken' captive." Cid said.

Sora didn't say a thing after that until he managed to get out, "I hope their okay."

"Sora I have not met Donald or Goofy, but I think that they will be okay, I can feel it." I said while putting my hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Sera, you're right. We can't let a set back hold us back." Sora said while lifting up his head. "Let's go."

I agreed and we left to go to find these "keyholes" Sora was telling my about on the way to a new world.


	6. Arrow

Chapter 5-Arow

Once we got on the Gummi ship, we entered into the cold vast area called space. It was not anything like what the books at school told us about. But I have to remember that I am in a different galaxy now, so who knows what space would look like.

I looked out the window of the Gummi ship and I saw other ships as well, I wondered what they were.

"Sora, there are other ships in space other than ours." I pointed out.

Sora looked at me and said, "I know, those are the heartless's ships. I try to destroy as many as possible, so that there would not be as many heartless on the world that we are going to. Also we don't want anymore heartlesses in Traverse Town now do we?"

"I didn't know that heartlesses can have Gummi ships too." I said in amazement.

A couple of minutes have passed by and I still saw the heartlesses gummi ships. I started to count them; eventually I got up to over 50 gummi ships.

Sora came back by where I was and he told me that we are going to land in a world really soon. Two minutes later we landed on a world. I asked Sora if he has ever been to this world. Sora said that he has not. We went into the doors and into the city. This place kind of reminds me of Traverse Town by the way the houses and shops are made.

"There're coming, there're coming!" I heard a young woman say running to us.

"Who is coming?" I asked the young woman.

She looked at me with terrified eyes. "The Heartless!' She went off running to the doors.

"All right, Sera you go to the right, I'll go left. We got to stop all the heartlesses in this world." Sora said.

I Ran to the right to stop all the heartlesses in my path. While I was alone in this new, mysterious world, I wondered if I would find the keyhole. After a while I felt numb and I could hardly walk anymore. Then, suddenly, the heartlesses came and attacked me. I called upon my keyblade so that I could defend myself. But it was no use, I couldn't get up, I couldn't fell my arms. I was going to become one of the heartlesses

_Whoosh_

I looked up and I saw a man. He had a red cape on.His pants were black. He used the magic spell fire to destroy all the heartlesses that came and attacked me. Once it was clear, he brought back his long, (but not as long as Leon's sword) shiny sword. He turned around to face me. He had a head band on.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

I looked up at him, I didn't want to get in his way if I was a heartless "Ya, I am fine. But I think my legs and my arms are numb. What's your name?"

"Some people call me the demon that lurks in the darkness. " He said, "But I am not a demon. I am pure human. My name is Tearen."

"My name is Sera. Thank you Tearen for saving me."

"You don't mind if I pick you up and bring you to a place where you can be treated?" Tearen asked.

"I would like that a lot."

Tearen pick me up and brought me to the hotel. There I saw a healer named Cedar. He aid I developed a rare numbness in the body where only it targets the arms and legs. Luckily, they have a cure, so I took it.

"So, Sera, what brings you to this Arrow?" Tearen asked.

"This world is called Arrow? Wow. Well I am the Keyblade holder and I have a friend with me. His name is Sora. He also holds a keyblade." I said.

"SORA, He is in this world?" Tearen sounded surprised.

"Yes, why wouldn't he be?" I asked, "I mean, the heartlesses are drawn to this world, so Sora and I should protect it."

"True you are very true." The healer said.

"What do the heartless want with this world anyways?" I asked.

"We have one the princesses." Tearen said, "I just hope she is okay."

I looked down at my keyblade, and then looked back up at Tearen. "Don't worry, Sora and I will save the Princess."

"I hope so."

Tearen decided to help me find Sora. When we did find him, We also found the keyhole. We told Sora that we have to go find the princess. Tearen said that the princesses name was Jen. But Sora said it was no use in finding her here, the heartlesses already got her.

So, we decided to seal the keyhole. But we have one problem, which keyblade seals the keyhole? Sora tried his keyblade. But it didn't work. So I tried mine. I sealed the keyhole. Tearen wanted to go with us and help rescue the princesses. Just not Jen, but all the rest.

"So, Sora, where are we going this time?" I asked Sora.

"I don't know." He said, "But we got to go to a world where there is a princess."

"So, lets go already!" Tearen said.

"Alright."

And we soared through the space, destroying the heartlesses gummi ships o our way to the new world.


	7. The Coliseum

**Chapter 6-The Coliseum **

On out way to the new world, we destroyed many heartless's ships. Sora said that he should meet up with some old friends. He said something about a Coliseum and a tournament. I wonder if I can join, Sora said if we team up we could enter. Tearen and I agreed to enter in the tournament with him.

A couple hours have passed by, I though in my head "are we ever going to get there?" I spoke to soon, because Sora just said that we are up above the coliseum. Once we landed I ran out to see our new world. I saw a building made of the finest gold. I walked in the gold building and there I met up with a half human half animal. He said his name was Phil. And right next to him as a tall man. He said his name was Hercules.

"Long time no see, Hurc and Phil." A voice said behind me.

I spun around; there I saw Sora and Tearen running up to me. "Hey, Sora where have you been?" Phil said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked. Phil looked right in the eye of Sora. Hurc pushed Phil away and said, "Phil means, you didn't come here first!"

Sora crashed his head and said, "Well, I had to save a new princess from the wrath of the heartlesses, and I still have to find six more princesses."

"Well, yah, with my training, these two will be just as good as you Sora." Phil said with his hand on his side. Sora laughed, "I told you a billion times, I was not trained by you, and I trained myself! Besides, Sera doesn't need any training, she is also a keyblade holder." Sora pointed over to me. I brought out my keyblade, just to show it off!

"Impressive…WAIT A SEC! There are two keyblade holders?" Phil said traumatized.

"You betcha, and I am going to be better than Sora!" I said looking over my shoulder to see Sora.

"No you won't!" Sora said.

"I don't know Sora; she just might bet you one of these days." Hurc said, "C'mon, the games are going to begin!"

All of us ran to the other side and opened up the wooden door. I saw just a plain empty room with a healer named Daisy. I asked her when the games are going to start; she said that if you want to enter in the games, you have to ask Phil. I spun around and I asked Phil if I could enter the games. He said that would be fine, but Sora and Tearen has to be with me. I told him that we were planning on entering together anyways.

"All right, you wanta enter into the games, well, you first have to think up of a team name to put you down as. We all huddled together and made a huge argument. After a while, we thought of the perfect name. We are the Destiny Team. Phil looked at us and raised one eyebrow, "Alright, you guys are the Destiny Team. Please enter into the arena to face your first opponent. We first looked at the chart to see who we are going to face. It said that we are going to face the Shadow team. We entered to arena.

We all stood there, waiting for our opponent to show itself. Then, they appeared, 15 shadow heartlesses. We all made a plan , I take the left, Tearen tales the right and Sora takes the center. We all charged at once. I destroyed five, Tearen destroyed five and Sora destroyed five. In no time, we were victorious.

We ran to where Phil was and told him that we won in a snap. He updated the board to show everyone who won. I was so happy that I destroyed some shadow heartlesses that I hardly noticed someone behind me. Sora, Tearen, and everyone else backed away.

"That's right, back away from my awesome power!" I said holding up my keyblade.

Sora didn't say a word he only pointed behind me. "What awesome power?" A voice said behind me. Do I dare to look? Well, I turned my head to see who was behind me anyways. I opened up my mouth in fear. I dropped my keyblade and ran to Sora. "Who are you?" I said, while shaking. He just stared me down until I felt confidence to come up him. "I sorry for being so rude, I am Sera, the new keyblade holder."

"I am Sephiroth, the one winged angel. Only one has defeated me, yet he still fears me."

"Wow, you an angel, may I please see your wings?" I asked imaginatively.

He gave that evil eye that I have always dreaded. Somehow I felt relaxed when he stormed away, yet I still felt scared. "Who was he talking about?" I asked. Sora came right up to me and said, "I was the one that defeated him, but only by a hair."

"Could you please tell me the story?" I asked

"Alright, I guess that would kill some time before we have to go into the ring again." Sora sat down. Tearen and I sat down also.

Sora's Flashback

"Sora could you please enter the arena to face Sephiroth, I repeat, Sora please enter the arena to face Sephiroth." Phil blared into a loudspeaker.

Sora ran into the main building to enter into the ring. People were saying good luck and giving him lucky charms. Once he got to Phil he asked what was this all about. Phil said that Sephiroth has never been defeated and he always kills his opponents after they lose to him. Sora entered the arena with sweat poring down his face. "What have I got myself into this time?" He asked himself.

"Yes what have you got yourself into?" Sephiroth smirked. The match bell rang and Sora got ready. Sephiroth charged at him at full speed. Luckily Sora dodge rolled out of the way. Sephiroth kept on charging at him and Sora kept dodge rolling out of the way. Once Sephiroth stopped charging at him, he decided to bring out his one bat-like wing and to confuse Sora. Well, his plan worked like a dream. Sora was hit on the back and fell straight to the floor. Sora lost his breath. Sephiroth landed right next to Sora, Sora suddenly hit Sephiroth in the legs with his keyblade. Sephiroth fell down to his knees and Sora barely got up. At that time, Sephiroth was already planning his next attack. Sephiroth jumped high into the air so that he would be hidden from Sora. Sora looked up to the sky to see if he could find Sephiroth. Once Sora looked down, Sephiroth made his move. He charged to the ground as fast as he could. Sora looked up once again and saw Sephiroth charging right at him. In mere seconds Sephiroth was on the ground. A huge pack of smoke came charging at the audience. Everyone thought Sora was dead, but they were all wrong. Sora used super glide to dodge the attack, but he was still badly wounded. Sephiroth was also badly wounded. So there stood Sora staring into the eyes of Sephiroth. Sora charged at Sephiroth with all his might and power into one attack. Sephiroth was to busy trying to heal himself to kill Sora, when Sora hit him in the face. Sephiroth was hit to the ground. A huge gasp from the crowd Sora thought he had won, but Sephiroth barely got up. Sora went over to Sephiroth to make sure that he had won, but suddenly Sephiroth took Sora by the neck and started chocking him. Sora dropped his keyblade and Sephiroth threw Sora across the arena. Sora couldn't breath, Sephiroth had won, or so they thought. Little did Sephiroth know that Sora just heard a voice inside of him, he heard Kairi's voice, somewhere in the crowd. He moved his fingers, and the keyblade came to him. Sephiroth spun around, "You little…" Sephiroth said. Sora got up; Sephiroth charged at Sora and hit Sora in the face, blood from Sora's face splashed on the ground. "YOU WILL PAY!" Sora defended himself from Sephiroth and when Sephiroth back away, Sora charged with his speed and hit Sephiroth in the face. Sephiroth fell to the ground. The great almighty Sephiroth has been beaten by a 14 year old kid.

End of Flashback

"Could the Destiny Team please enter the arena." Phil said while coming up to us.

I grinned and said, "Sorry Phil, but we were all so into Sora's story of how he beat Sephiroth."

"Ah, yes, how the young boy that beat the Platinum Titan, Sora, you're a living legend!" Hurc said

"Stop rubbing it in and go fight." Someone behind me said. I knew that voice already it was Sephiroth. "Alright you, we will go fight, and once we have the chance to face you again, we will beat you!" I said, turning around.

Indeed there was Sephiroth, "To bad it is only a one on one battle." Sephiroth smirked.

"Well, I will face you one day and I will win." I said going straight into his face.

"You are brave. Very brave indeed, but you need to be taught some manners." Sephiroth walked away.

"Oh, and you don't?" I yelled.

He just kept on walking away. "Coward" I said, and a huge blast behind me happened, I jumped with fear.

"That could have been your head." A voice said. He was right up to my ear, I could fell his breath on my ear. His words tickled down my spine. I knew that it was Sephiroth, I just didn't look back.

"C'mon Sera, we got to kick some heartless's buts in the arena." Tearen said.

I stood there, half frozen of fear. "I'll be there, just give me time."


	8. Seraph Town

**Chapter 7-Seraph Town**

Well, once we finished our business at the coliseum, we got on the gummi ship and headed to a new world. Once we got to a new world, I could see that the heartless were already in the town. We landed on the surface and ran to the door. The main part of the town seemed fine, but the other parts didn't seem to be a town anymore.

"Hello, are you here to save the town." A sweet voice said while coming out of the shadows. She had beautiful white wings and a long purple dress on.

"Yes, we are the ones who you have heard in the legends. The keyblade holders." I said.

Sora hit me up top of my head. "Stop showing off!" He said.

"Yes, my grandfathers and grandmothers have answered my prayers." She said while tears rolling down her face.

"Okay, Well, I am Sera." I said. Sora hit me on top of my head again. "I told you to stop showing off." He said. " I wasn't, I was just introducing myself." Sora sighed.

"I am Sora and this is Tearen." Sora said

"Please Keyblade holders, you got to save me. They are after me." She said.

"We will save everyone in this town." Tearen said

"I am the only survivor on this planet." She said.

"Then, where is the princess?" Sora asked.

"Silly people from anther world. I am the princess, Princess Kat of Seraph Town" She said.

We all froze of happiness, within all this mess, the princess is still here, standing right in front of us. We all started laughing. But our laugh went dead after we saw what was causing all of this chaos. We saw a shadowy figure, it was about five feet three inches. It was walking closer and closer. I grabbed the princess and pushed her behind me. But the shadowy figure kept coming closer and closer. I didn't know what to do, except what I do best. "Hey you, shadowy thing. I am not afraid of you. Come out and show your true self."

The shadow thing stopped and took off it's hood. It was a girl. I knew her from some place, but I am not sure where. She didn't look like Karu, I have never seen her in my life, or have I. Well, she knew my name, so we must have met somewhere.

"Sera, what a brave young girl you are, to bad you are going to have to die early in life." She said.

I walked up to her, "Who are you?" I asked.

She smirked and said, "I am the daughter of someone Sora knows quite well."

I turned to Sora, he had no idea who she was talking about. "It is I, Ansem's Daughter." She said.

"ANSEM HAS A DAUGHTER!" Sora said in shock.

"Yes, I have been under my father's command until you Sora, killed him." He said, "But no need to worry, I ma my own army now. I control the heartlesses now." She disappeared in front of our eyes.

"If Ansem has a daughter, then who is Ansem's wife?" Sora asked.

"I have no clue." I said with a face of confusion.

We decided to find the keyhole and save the princess. Princess Kat said that she did see some sort of a keyhole in her favorite shop. She lead us to the keyhole and I sealed the keyhole.

"That seemed to easy." Tearen said.

"Tell me about it." Sora said.

"You guys, I have this feeling like we are not alone." I said.

We all spun around to see Ansem's daughter once again. "This was just to easy. You guys went for the bait." She said. And disappeared with the princess.

"Crap, the princess was taken. We got to stop her." I said.

"We can't." Sora said.

"Well, what does she want with all the princesses anyways?" Tearen asked.

Sora gave us that look that he didn't like what he was going to say, "She is finishing up Ansem's mission. To collect all the princess of hearts and let out the darkness to conquer all the worlds then finally destroy them. Like Sera's world."

"What did she want with my world anyways?"

"She need to get stronger, so she uses the worlds as power. Once she get enough power, she will unleash the darkest heart of them all." Tearen said.

"Yes, but how did you know that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, you know that people get a sudden spark and become intelligent for a while." Tearen started to say, "I think I just had one of those moments."

"I think so to." I said.

"Well, there is nothing left in this town, so lets try and save the rest of the princesses." Sora said.

I nodded my head. " This town is reminding me of my home. I miss that old place." I said.

"C'mon Sera. Lets go back to traverse town. Sora found a gummi ship part and said that Cid can hook it up to our gummi ship so that we can go to new worlds so that we can find some more princesses.


	9. Traverse Town and the Coliseum

I know that it has been a long time since I have updated this story...a very long time, but now that I finally have everything up and running...there should be a lot more updates!

* * *

**Chapter 8- Traverse Town and the Coliseum**

So we headed to Traverse Town to see Cid. Once we got to Traverse Town Cid told us that it would take some time before we head off again. Yuffie told us that Leon had something to tell us. She didn't know where he was, but she suggested the secret waterway in the ally of second district. So was walked to second district and went into the waterway. And sure enough, we say Leon there.

"Hey, Leon, Yuffie said that you had something to tell us." I said.

"Here, this is for you two." Leon handed Sora two keychain of some sort. It was a golden star, "And who might you be?" Leon went over by Tearen.

"I am Tearen. I help Sera and Sora on their journey." Tearen said

Leon just gave Tearen the eyes of hate. "You are too much like me." Leon said.

"Well, thanks Leon, whatever it is." I said and we all left the waterway.

"Sera, put this on your keyblade." Sora ordered. I took the golden star from Sora and put it on my keyblade. My keyblade stared to glow, and then my keyblade was golden but it had a star on the top instead of a key. "Wow, what is it?"

"I do believe that is the Star blade." Sora said. He put the other one on his. His transformed into the Star blade to.

"C'mon, let's get back to Cid." Tearen suggested. So we went to the first district and Cid told us that the gummi ship has been updated. We headed to the Coliseum before we went anywhere else.

We are here at the coliseum, ready for the second tournament to start.

"So I see you had the guts to come back." A voice said behind me. I looked behind me and my guess was right, it was Sephiroth. "What do you want this time?" Sera said.

"I was thinking about you. And I think that we have a certain connection together." Sephiroth said.

I walked right up to him; I had to show that I was not afraid of him anymore. I looked in right in the eye, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you act like me, you look like me, and you even have the attitude like me." Sephiroth said.

I wondered what he was trying to tell me. I thought about it for a little bit. "Are you saying that we could be related?" I asked

Sephiroth turned half way around. "Maybe, maybe." Sephiroth said. I have no idea if he wants me to think that I am related to him or not.

I couldn't take the confusion anymore, "OVER MY DEAD BODY I WOULD BE RELATED TO YOU!" I yelled.

"We'll see about it, we'll see about that." Sephiroth said in a cold, dark voice.

I walked away thinking about what he said. I wondered: Could I really be his child? No, he doesn't even have a wife. Or does he? I don't know what to think anymore.

"Sera, are you coming? We are up." Tearen said.

"Alright." I said, I ran to Tearen and told him what Sephiroth told me. Tearen told me just to ignore him.

After the match, we had to do another match right after that. We still won, but what Sephiroth told me, I didn't so well. We did a couple matches like that, about five. We won them all though. Once we got out I saw Sephiroth more determined than ever that I was his child. I walked right up him and told him that I am not his child.

"But young one, I have proof this time." Sephiroth said. From the shadows walked out a young woman. I remember that face anywhere, "Mom, is that you?" I said almost falling over.

"Yes, it is me. Young Sera, you have grown so much." She said.

"Where have you been all these years?" I asked.

"I have been here, with your father!" My mom said.

I looked her right in the eyes, "but my father was destroyed when the planet was destroyed by the heartless." I responded.

"No, you are wrong. Sephiroth is your father!" My mom said.

"WHAT, SEPHIROTH IS MY FATHER! NO HE IS NOT! CURT IS MY FATHER.NO WAY IS THIS SHOWOFF MY FATHER!" I yelled.

Sora and Tearen came running over to where I was. " Sera, are you okay?" Tearen asked me.

"WELL, GOOD FOR YOU TO ASK, Tearen this is my mother and MY SHOWOFF FATHER SEPHIROTH!"

"What Sephiroth is your father" Sora said dumbfounded.

"Don't rub it in." I said, "So mom, how is Sephiroth my father?"

"Well, I was born and raised in Hollow Bastion. I met Sephiroth at a town meeting. We both locked eyes and we fell in love. A couple of months later I found out that I was pregnant, but the heartless main base was in Hollow Bastion. I didn't want my child to grow up in a chaotic world. So I snuck into the castle and I found the keyhole. By that time the heartless found out my plan and headed straight for the door to another world. I was surrounded and that's when Sephiroth came and destroyed all the heartless. He told me farewell. And I left to go to another world. I wound myself on a tropical island called Fate Island. A man found me, Curt, I told him that I was having a baby soon, but he said that it didn't matter. He asked me to marry him and I accepted. So we build a small house on the closest island to Fate Island. A few months later, you were born." My mom said while having a flashback. A couple of tears ran down her face.

I couldn't believe my ears. I was Sephiroth's child.

"C'mon, Sera. Lets leave." Tearen said.

I didn't move, Tearen grabbed my arm and pulled me to the gummi ship. We left to go to a new world.

"Tearen," I started to say, "Every since my father has a wing, do you think I will have wings too?"

"I don't know, I don't know." Tearen responded.

Sora smirked; he seemed to be enjoying this. I really think that he doesn't believe it, but in a sense I think that he does. "I just can't believe that you are Sephiroth's child." Sora teased.

I actually kind of liked Sephiroth as my father, I could use that as a way to get Sora to shut up sometimes. "Hey, don't make me get my father to kill you!" I threatened.

Sora's eyes became wide. "Okay, Okay, no need to be harsh now." Sora backed up. Fear seemed to be in his eyes for a while.

Tearen sighed, "Sera, just take a rest and everything will be fine when you wake up." Tearen suggested.

I was really exhausted from all of the traveling, "A nap would sound really good right now." I said and headed to the back of the gummi ship to rest.


	10. Serene Town

**Chapter 9-Serene Town**

I woke up in the gummi ship. I could tell that we landed on a world because Tearen and Sora were both gone. I got up and I noticed that there was a note on the floor. I read the note and it said that they couldn't wait to see the new world, so they left and went to the town. I couldn't believe it, they left me in this gummi ship alone, not even thinking about what would happen if the heartless would come in and take me heart, Man I tell you, men, always thinking about themselves. Well, they're going to get it once I see them again.

I decided to look around the gummi ship for some food. I found a candy bar and some sunflower seeds. I ate them before I went out.

Once I got into the city, it was beautiful. I couldn't imagine what would happen if the heartless got to this world. Well, I walked around and I saw an accessory shop. I went in there I bought a shiny crystal and a gem that they had no idea what it was, I bought it because I thought it was pretty. I walked around the town some more. I asked if they have seen a young boy and an older boy around here. Everyone said no, except this one person. She seemed nice, but I had a felling that she was trouble. I walked into the item shop and I looked around. I saw something that really caught my eye. It was a sword, not just any sword; this sword was shinier than Tearen's sword. I wonder if Tearen seen this. Well, if it is still here, then I guess not. I walked out.

"Hey, are you Sera?' A young boy asked me. He was about four feet nine inches. he seemed to be lost or confused or something. I nodded. "Some people called Sora and Tearen told me to go find you." The young boy said. I started to wonder why they need me. "C'mon, if we don't go soon, they will be dead or what Sora said, heart stolen." The young boy pointed and stared to run. I followed him. He brought me to an area that had a water fountain. "In here." The boy said. He pointed to a door, I opened the door up and I saw a man with silver hair and red eyes. Then I saw Sora and Tearen, struggling for there life. I was the only one that they could count on. The little boy ran for his life. "Stop!" I commanded. The silver haired man looked at me. I he glared me with his blood red eyes. I felt like running for my life, but I didn't, so the guy's sake.

The man looked right at me, he seemed to be a very angry man. I had no idea what made him to be angry, I just wanted him to stop hurting my friends. "Who dares challenge me?" The man said to me. I froze in fear.

I finally had the chance to say a line that I have always wanted to say since I had the key blade. "Sera, Sera the keyblade holder!" I said in total confidence.

He looked at me very strangely; he never seemed so confused in his life. "What, a girl… as a keyblade holder. Impossible!" The man said. "Am I Ansem, ruler of all darkness." He said loud and clear. I froze once again. Ansem, where have I heard that name before? Oh, yes, in that one town His daughter told us. "I do believe that you know these two."

I knew that Ansem was trouble, but I didn't know whom much trouble he really was. "You bet I do, I am going tot let them free!"

Ansem looked at me with his blood red eyes glaring at me. "I don't think that is possible. Not even Sora could set the other one free, so what do you think you got that Sora doesn't?"

I said very confidently, "Umm…A father!" I had no idea how he would react to what I just said to him. Ansem held in his laughs. "My father would help me…if he was here!"

Ansem then looked at me actually wanting to know who my father was, "And who is exactly your father?"

"I am! A voice behind me said.

"Sephiroth, is your father!?" Ansem stepped back a couple of inches.

I smiled with confidence. "You bet he is!" I have never been so happy to say that in my entire life. "Now Ansem, I do believe we have unfinished business to take hold."

"Yes, but that was several years ago, don't you think you should put that behind you."

Sephiroth just looked at him in an evil glare.

"Or maybe not, well, you know the good old times, right Seph."

"Hardly. Now let my daughter's friends go, or…"

I could see that Ansem was mad, but I could still see fear in him. He walked over to Tearen and Sora and let them free. They both ran over to me. "Good, now you shall die in putting my daughter in danger."

"Stop, I will not let you hurt my father!" A girl said. She landed right in front of Ansem. She seemed to be very determined.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Ansem said, "I told you that I could handle it!" He seemed to be very angry with her.

Aria looked at him evilly, "It doesn't look like you are doing a very good job with it!" She started to point out everything that he was doing wrong. I recognized her; she was the girl that we met at Seraph Town.

"Why do you always interfere with my workings now?" Ansem asked his daughter. She just looked at him and gave the daughter look of despair. Ansem didn't respond, instead he has his daughter the nod.

"You never gonna hurt anymore of my friends!" I yelled and charged at Ansem. My father just stood there, looking at what I am doing.

I pushed Ansem's daughter to the side and cut Ansem. He tried to hurt me with his keyblade but I dodged it. I tried another attack, but this time Ansem dodged my attack. I decided to go from a different approach; I tried a magic attack, Fire. I hit him on contact.

"Blizzard!" I turned around to see who did that, Sora is helping me.

I smiled; I needed a little bit of help. "Ready Sora, to defeat Ansem once and for all?" I asked him. Sora nodded his head.

Sora and I worked as a team together to try to defeat Ansem. In the end, it turned out that we were successful.

Ansem hit the floor hard, "Father!" I herd off in the distance. Just then, Ansem's body disappeared,

I looked at Sora, I have never seen a body just disappear in front of my eyes…well, I have, because of the heartless, but still, it was Ansem's body. "Sora, what's going on?"

Sora apparently has never seen Ansem's body disappear too. "I have no idea." He looked around to see if it was a trick.

Tearen shook his head, "Well, it doesn't seem pretty." Tearen pointed out. He really didn't want to see what would happen next.

I looked at Tearen funny, "Why do you say that?" I wondered. Tearen pointed over where Ansem's body use to be.

I looked, and I almost burst into tears. "Riku?!" Riku what was he doing here…had Ansem done something to him?

"I am not Riku. I am Ansem, the one you just killed. But I have been resurrected by Riku."

"You sick me." I said.

Ansem just disappeared in front of our eyes. "You will pay for killing my father's body!" Aria said coldly. She then, disappeared.

"Dad, you can return to the coliseum now!" I yelled in front of Sephiroth's face. He gave the evil eye.

"C'mon you guys, we got a princess to save in this town." Sora muttered.

"I already checked, the princess was taken." Sephiroth said, then turned his back and left.

"Man, this is not good, not good at all." Tearen said.

"Will you shut up!" I yelled in Tearen's face. I ran out and rested on the bench.

"Man, what's wrong with her?" Tearen asked.

"I better go talk to her." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth walked over to the bench and stood right above me. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Hey, all I wanted to know is what is wrong?"

"Ever since I found out that you are my father, nothing has been the same. Sora and Tearen are treating me differently. You are always right by my side, when I know I can handle the situation. Why can't you just leave me alone?" I screamed.

"You could have just asked me to leave in stead of getting all mad at me."

"Fine, father, will you please leave so that I can learn on my own what I am doing wrong."

"Their now was that so hard?" Sephiroth said and turned around to leave.

I had a feeling that Sephiroth actually cared about me. I never really knew how much until just now. "I'll call you if I need you."

Sephiroth started to walk away, he looked over his shoulder and gave me a smile. I have never seen him smile, it was my first and most likely the last time that I will ever see him smile. "Alright."


	11. The Fortress

Chapter 10- The Fortress

**Chapter 10- The Fortress**

"So, where are we heading now?" Tearen asked.

"I don't know." Sora responded.

"You guys, I suddenly don't feel well." I collapsed.

"Sera don't fade on me now." Tearen rushed over to me.

"Tearen what's happening back there?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know." Tearen panicked.

_"Sera, I am here with you." _ A voice in my head said to me.

"I don't want to die." Sera said.

_"If you believe, you won't. Just believe and you can do anything." _

"If I believe…"

_"Remember, you are the one…."_

"Sera, Sera, who are you talking to." A familiar voice said.

_"You are getting closer to the Fortress of…"_

"SERA!" the familiar voice yelled. I opened up my eyes.

"Tearen, Sora, we are getting closer." I sat up and said.

"Closer to what?" Sora questioned.

"I don't know, to some kind of fortress."

The rest of the ride to a new world was silent.

Once we arrived at the new world, I had some sort of flash back. A flashback when my father and my mother were trying to escape from the world that I was born at. I believe that that world is this word.

Sora looked around, he was just stunned by what was around him, "Wow, what a beautiful place." Sora was speechless.

I scoped out the area, I knew what this place had in store, "Don't be fooled. This place is full of heartless, be on your guarded." I announced.

Tearen just looked at me, "Heartless in this beautiful place, you got to be kidding me, right?"

I just ignored Tearen and walked right into the castle. Tearen and Sora followed behind.

"Well, well, here at last. I've been waiting for you Sera." A person in the shadows said. I looked around to see who was talking to me.

"Who are you, show yourself." I demanded. And sure enough the person walked out of the shadows, "KETO, why? Why did you go to the dark side? We were friends." I didn't understand.

"Hey, while you were trying to find the princess' of hearts, I found her." Keto stepped to the side.

I couldn't belie that Karu was with Keto. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that there was no mistake at what I was seeing. After a couple of minutes of actually seeing them, I realized that it was actually them, "Karu!" I yelled.

"It is no use, her heart is lost somewhere, and I have a hunch where it is. I just need more evidence."

"Long time, no see, Sera." A voice said behind me. It was a little familiar, it was like I heard this voice before but only a couple of times.

I turned around. I couldn't belive it, it was the person who saved my life when I was on Fate Island, my doctor, "ACE!?"

Ace smiled, he seemed a little different but I just coun't point it out. I guess it didn't matter to me because I am seeing all of my friends again. "Correct."

I was really confused, I had no idea that all of my friends actually got off the island. "But, I thought you got destroyed with the island."

Ace gave me a strange look, "Why would I be destroyed with the island, when I was the one who was destroying it?" Ace questioned me.

I stepped back, "You helped me on that island, why would you destroy it?"

"Let me tell you a little secret, I am Ansem's son." Ace announced.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Why did you heal me then?"

Ace looked at me. "That was before I knew," he paused, "Before I knew who you really were. The true you, the you that you don't even know. The one that may…"

Keto interrupted him, 'Ace, she is not suppose to know until late on." He paused and looked at me for a moment, "You have Sera and the others. I will be seeing you later." Keto commanded, and walked out the room with Karu's body.

"Now, let me see, how should I take you down, slowly and painfully or quick and easy?" Ace paced, "All well, whatever goes, goes." Ace laughed.

I knew that I had to stop Ace, I had to do anything in my power to stop this…this…menace! "Ace, you don't have to do this!" I said.

Tearen looked at me, confused. He never met Ace, in fact, Ace didn't even seem a slight be familiar. "Sera, you actually know these people?!" Tearen said.

"I did, before I found out that I was one of the chosen ones. After that, my life seemed to crumble." A tear came down my face, "But I must accept my destiny, for I am the one."

Suddenly, I was hit. "That's what you get for not paying attention to your enemy!" I couldn't breathe for a second or two.

"Ace, I don't want to hurt you at all." I said, "But, I must do what my destiny tells me to do, and right now, it is telling me to destroy you."

"This better be the best match I ever have in my life." Ace got ready.

Ace charged at me with his sword and angry temper. Once he reached me, I barely dodged his attack, but I did manage to hit him as hard as he hit me. Ace tried once again to ht me, He hit me, but not hard enough to knock me down, so I charged at him and slashed him with my keyblade.

TIME GOES BY

Ace and I are head to head, My legs, arms, and face were bleeding uncontrollably. Ace was hurt as much as I was.

I wanted this battle to end, I just wanted to get over with this mission and see my friends form Moon Island once again, "One of us will die here today, and I know it is you." I said coldly.

Tearen hated to see me like this, "Sera, you are being to confident now." Tearen said, "You need to get out of this battle!" I could tell that he was shacking by his voice. He seemed to be afraid to see me this hurt; he actually cared about me.

Even though Tearen cared about me, this was something that I had to finish myself. "Shut up! This is my match Tearen, so you better stay out of it!" I barely got out with my breath.

Ace seemed to be thinking of a way to defeat me while Tearen and I started to fight, "Let's finish this!" Ace yelled. He stuck his hands up the air, ready and armed, "Thunder!" Ace seemed to be very confident in that way that he yelled.

"Shield!" I yelled, holding my keyblade up to the sky. An invisible shield protected me form the electric shocks. After it was done, I could see that Ace was too tired to go on, but I knew that if I let him go, that he will come back and destroy me. So, I walked over to Ace and stuck my keyblade up to his throat. "You will never hurt any of my friends again!"

Ace gulped, "Alright, I won't." Ace seemed to have fear in his voice this time, he was afraid of what I could do.

I knew that this battle was not ever yet, Ace needed to die, once and for all. Even though he helped me when everything started, now I know that he restored my health to make me join him. I had and will never have any intentions of joining up with the ones who destoied my home. "No, I don't trust you anymore." I said coldly.

"SERA, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" Sora yelled, "WE ARE NOT SOSSPOSE TO KILL ANYONE EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE WHO ARE BEHIND ALL OF THIS!" Sora couldn't belive that I was about to kill him; he never has seem me more angry in the time that he has known me.

I looked at Sora. I couldn't believe that he wanted me to stop. "SORA, HE IS BEHIND ALL THIS, AT LEAST ONE OF THREM." I yelled.

Tearen wanted to help, he backed up Sora this time. "Sera don't do it." Tearen said softly. A few tears ran down his cheek.

I looked at Sora and Tearen with sorrow, in my heart; I knew that I had to do this. I knew that if I let him go that he would make the situation much worse. "I am so sorry, but I must do it." I sliced his throat and Ace fell down, dead.

Sora came storming over to me. I have never seen Sora so angry in my entire life; in fact, I have never seen anyone as angry as Sora. He scared me. "SERA, HOW DARE YOU!"

"I don't know what got into me. It was like a different form of me was controlling me or something." A tear came down my face.

"Wait a second, maybe that other form of you is actually what you have become if your father and mother didn't separate and throw you on Fate Island." Tearen pondered.

"I think you are right, but then that would mean that this is my home world, this beautiful, yet deadly, place." I looked around to see the place.

"Hey, what are we waiting for?" Tearen asked, "C'mon lets save this place form total destruction." Sora and I just nodded and ran to the gate to the castle.


	12. The End of it All

**Chapter 11-The End of it all**

Once we got into the castle, we all saw a whole bunch of heartless. We fought our way though to the castle to the top. Once we reached to top of the castle we saw Evil Riku and Evil Keto.

"So, you've come at last." Evil Keto said.

"Keto, I don't want to hurt you. You too Riku, but if I have to, I must!"

Evil Keto jumped down, "Try your best shot!" I called upon my keyblade and Keto and I started battling. "Sera, you will never be able to defeat me."

"Maybe not, but at least one part of you I can defeat!" I raised my keyblade, "If I can't destroy you, then I will destroy the evil in you! Let a beam of light from my keyblade came out and kill off the evil in Keto!" A bright light scattered everywhere. I could hear that Evil Keto was screaming with pain. I walked over to him and talked to the good part of Keto. Once the light died down, I could tell that Keto's heart was purified.

Evil Riku smiled, "So, you managed to heal Keto, but will you heal yourself?" Evil Riku noticed. I had no idea what he was talking about; I just wanted to get the Riku that I knew back, the Riku that I that I actually cared about.

I was wondering what Riku was talking about, "What are you talking about?" I was confused at what he was asking me. I didn't need any healing, or did I?

Evil Riku looked at me with amazement, "The reason why the keyhole is not complete in this world because Sera has the final heart!" He just couldn't believe that I had no idea what he was talking about.

Everyone's eyes became wide, "WHAT?" Everyone said in amazement.

Evil Riku came up to me, "Yes, Sera has the final heart, Karu's heart is connected to hers." Evil Riku said. He seemed to look like the Riku that I knew was struggling to get out; I could see it in his eyes.

I held my right hand up to my heart. I had no idea how Karu's heart would have went into my body. "I have Karu inside of me?"

"Yes, and without it the keyhole can not be completed." Evil Riku said, while coming over to me, "And with the princess's heart inside of you, I shall kill you to get it!"

Wait, did he just say that Karu was a princess? Karu couldn't have been a princess…she just couldn't be; she wasn't the princess type. "Karu's a princess?!"

Evil Riku smirked, he knew that Karu was a princess and I had no idea. Karu never mentioned anything about being a princess to me, "Correct!"

I knew that Evil Riku needed Karu's heart; he needed it to finish whatever he started. It was up to me to defend the heart of my best friend. "Bring it on!" I got in my battling potion.

Sora jumped in. He seemed determined to battle against Riku, evil or not. I have a feeling that they battled a lot when they were kids on Destiny Island. "No, Sera, this battle is mine."

Evil Riku's voice became low and cold. I have never heard the Riku's voice ever so low. His voice sent shivers down my spine. "My old rival is here to save the day once again!"

"Bring it on Riku, I know that you can release yourself one again." Sora brought out his keyblade and was ready to attack.

Evil Riku summoned his keyblade and charged at Sora. Sora held his keyblade firmly, ready for any action. Evil Riku's keyblade clashed against Sora's Keyblade. They were in just not a battle of keyblades, but a battle of strength and spirit. Sora knew that he had to bring the good side of Riku back once again.

"Riku, don't you remember all the good times we had together?" Sora started, "And when you turned to the darkness for the very first time, you wanted to kill me, just like how you are feeling right now. Later on, you realized that darkness is not always the stronger path to take, but you didn't want to go down the light path either. You wanted to be in the middle, in twilight."

Riku let his guard down, "Sora..." Riku looked at Sora, he was almost convinced to come back to twilight, but a little voice inside his head told me not to, "Lies, it is all lies! You think that I will go to the light just because you know that I am much stronger than you?"

Suddenly, Sora struck Riku, "I'm sorry, but I must do this. It is the only way for you to realize that the darkness is the path that Ansem took."

By those few simple words, he remembered that Ansem wanted to open the door to darkness, but instead of the door to darkness, he opened the door to light, Kingdom Hearts. Something in Riku had just disappeared, he wanted to...no, and he needed to go back into the twilight. "Sora, thank you. I know that you will never trust me ever again, but I just wanted you to know that I must go now, and to never return, until I am needed." Riku turned around and disappeared into the sunset.

Meanwhile, I looked at my keyblade and right then I knew what I had to. I had to let Karu's heart out of my soul. I raised my keyblade to my chest and took a deep breath. I aimed the keyblade at my heart and stuck it through my soul. Sora, Tearen, and Keto both turned to face me when I screamed of the pain that I had just caused for myself. Blood stained my shirt as I fell to the ground. Keto ran to catch me.

"Sera, Sera..." Tears ran down Keto's face. Keto has never been so sad in his entire life. "Sera, don't leave me, you are the only one that I have left."

Sora and Tearen came over by me. Sora knew that I would have to puncture my soul to release the princess' heart. "She did it for the universe." Sora said.

Keto was confused. Sora tried to explain it to Keto even deeper, but Keto was still convinced that I didn't have to release Karu's soul.

I smiled and looked into Keto's eyes, "You know; I have always liked you." My voice became weaker and weaker as my eyesight began to blacken. A flash of light appeared on top of me and Sora knew that it was Karu's heart returning to her body.

Keto looked deep into my eyes, "Sera, I liked you too." He smiled, "So don't you die on me." He tried to make things funny, but it only made things worse.

All of a sudden, I saw darkness. I thought that I was in a realm of darkness, but I realized that this in my last moment of being alive. I gasped for air, trying to hold onto the little life I had left. I heard crying. I had to accept that I would no longer be alive. It was tough; I never thought that my life would end this way. I always wanted to live a long, happy life. I wanted to get married to the man that I loved and have children. I wanted to see grandchildren and tell them stories of my childhood and everything that I did for the universe. I can never do that now.

"C'mon, let's go." Tearen said, "She's gone." He had to drag Keto out of the building, and Sora had to explain to him that Karu would be waiting for his return at their island.

* * *

So this the end of the light child...my suggestion is to read the Dark Child now...there is still so much more that you do not know if you just read this story. I hope that you liked it! .


End file.
